


EL PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS DE HAMISH

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Party, M/M, Mystrade fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños del pequeño de los Holmes, pero, ¿cómo ha llegado ese día?</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS DE HAMISH

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto, es pura diversión.

Un día como hoy, hace dos años, el reloj biológico de John hizo tic-tac. Las malas lenguas dicen que el de Sherlock llevaba sonando años, pero con Sherlock nunca se sabe.

Esa misma tarde, con una tarta de oferta para endulzar la noticia, John tomó la palabra en la mesa.

—Sherlock, ¿eres feliz? —unos segundos muy largos no querían pasar.

—Suficiente —era de esperar. El detective no era el mayor elaborador de respuestas cliché. El doctor bufó disimulado y siguió preguntando.

—Qué tal si... —obtuvo de inmediato la atención de Sherlock. El siguiente paso sería perder su miedo.

—John, es para hoy —y no divorciarse. Tomó aire y valentía.

—¿Tenemos un hijo? —la cuchara de Sherlock cayó al suelo, más o menos adonde le llegaba la cara de asombro.

Tras una semana de aislamiento, Sherlock se decidió a hablar a su paciente marido. La respuesta fue un sí con condiciones y John, estudiándolas con detalle, aceptó. Quería un hijo, tampoco se iba a poner metafísico, menos con Sherlock.

Así fue como, después de un embarazo por madre subrogada anónima, nació el pequeño Hamish. ¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones? Nada que John no pudiera cumplir: un nombre aquí, un apellido allá... Sherlock, en el subsuelo del fondo, no es tan rebuscado.

o-o-o

En este momento es el cumpleaños de Hamish y sus padres lo están celebrando con toda la familia. El niño no lo sabe, pero es fruto del amor verdadero y la relación más sincera.

Un enorme pastel casero por parte de la señora Hudson preside la mesa. Mycroft lo mira con ojos gustosos y Greg disimula una risilla. Los abuelos del pequeño encienden las velas emocionados mientras John aúpa a Hamish y Sherlock toca una melodía que tiene un año de práctica.

Son una familia feliz, al menos ahora mismo. John, creyente, reza para que lo sigan siendo. Sherlock, entre agnóstico y ateo, piensa qué puede hacer para mantenerlo. Hamish, sonriente, lleno de vida y alegría, sopla las velas desde los brazos de su padre y pide un deseo que nadie, nadie sabe, pero que la señora Hudson sospecha.

Al fin y al cabo, ella fue la primera en darse cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, ya me hicieron feliz.  
> Si les gusta mi creación, he hecho bien mi labor.  
> Gracias por leer, todo sea por ustedes.


End file.
